Destin quand tu nous tiens
by Clochann
Summary: Laissez moi vous conter une histoire... L'histoire de 4 héros que vous connaissez pour leurs exploit ! Et bien écoutez l'histoire de 4 autres personnes étrangement liés à eux... Alala... Destin... Quand tu nous tiens... [Fic Aventure]
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello ! Je reposte le chapitre 1 qui est modifié. Je trouvé indispensable de changé certaine chose. Je suis encore désolé si il y a des fautes mais l'orthographe ne m'aime pas ... Voila Voila !

Des bisous

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Cratère... Monde de magie et de danger constant. Un monde parfait pour des aventuriers, aujourd'hui était placé sous le signe du voyage pour nos aventuriers préférés et pourtant l'un d'entre eux n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec ses compagnons... Non... Il était plus dans l'état d'esprit de crier au monde entier sa haine envers la neige. Oui, je vous parle actuellement de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage de la tour rouge et demi-diable malgré lui. Ce dernier fulminait, vociférant comme à son habitude des chapelet d'insanité a propos du froid. A côté de lui se tenait Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire d'eau et archer de givre, qui lui se moquait allègrement de son camarade de flamme s'amusant à lancer de la neige sur le pauvre Bob. Devant on pouvait voir deux personnes sur un cheval, l'un faisait le double de la taille de l'autre. C'était Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la lumière et parfois prophète du dieu Euthanasie. Juste derrière ce trouvait un demi-homme, Grunlek Von Krayn, nain ingénieur au bras métallique.

Ce petit groupe se dirigeait vers une petite ville du nom d'Icaria. Cette ville était connue pour sa triste histoire. Il y a longtemps, la ville était encore un repaire pour les demi-diables ayant réussi à contrôler leur démon intérieur. Le problème, c'est que malgré les impressionnants efforts des demi-diables pour se contrôler, l'église de la Lumière les pourchassaient encore et encore...

Un jour, les paladins trouvèrent Icaria et commencèrent le massacre. Les enfants de l'ombre, alliés des Demi-diables, virent ce massacre et vengèrent le clan des démons en faisant couler le sang de l'armée de la lumière... Icaria fût prise en main par les enfants de l'ombre.

Aujourd'hui c'est un jeune homme du nom de Léon Julianos qui dirige cette ville d'une main de fer. Lui même enfant de l'ombre, tel ses prédécesseurs.

Nous retrouvons nos chers voyageurs aux portes de la ville. Le soleil est en train de rejoindre son lit d'où il pourra regarder les étoiles briller de milles feux. Notre groupe se dirigea vers la tour des ombres, la tour de l'intendance. Ils furent accueillit comme des princes ainsi que logés et nourrit. L'un des majordomes leur informa que l'intendant Julianos ne serait là que le lendemain. Alors nos aventuriers en profitèrent pour se reposer.

Bob partit visiter cette tour. Cette dernière était richement décorée, et surtout, décorée avec bon goût ce qui n'était par pour lui déplaire.

Chaque étage s'accordait avec un thème, en l'occurrence celui ci évoquait les goûts d'anciens intendant. Une immense gravure racontait l'histoire de l'intendant qui a construit cette étage. Chaque étage correspondait à un intendant et donc possédait une autre gravure. Et bizarrement, il y avait plus d'étage que l'extérieur de la tour laissait voir... Encore une magie des ombres sûrement, se dit Bob en continuant sa visite.

Pendant ce temps là, Grunlek et Shin décidèrent de visiter les jardins qui, d'après ce qu'ils avaient ouïe dire, serait magnifique. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent là-bas, ils ne purent que le confirmer. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était aussi beau que l'amour. Mais ce qui plût le plus à Shin fut le pommier se situant au fond du jardin et vers lequel il accouru. Laissant Grunlek en pleine contemplation devant moult fleurs.

Théo, quant à lui,décida de rejoindre Bob pour voir si tout allait bien. Malheureusement pour lui, notre cher paladin n'avait pas le même sens de l'orientation que le demi-diable et se qui dût arriver, arriva. Théo finit par se perdre. Il commença à pester contre l'univers entier et s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce en grommelant. Sachant très bien que Bob allait le trouver.

Plus tard dans la soirée nos quatre aventuriers se retrouvèrent à table et ils discutèrent de leurs journée. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, Bob racontait sa visite dans les étages de la tour ainsi que la découverte d'un Théo grognon s'étant perdu, quant à Grunlek, il décrivit le jardins qu'il avait vu avec Shin, puis ce dernier à rajoutait la description du goût des pommes qu'il avait piqué au fond du jardin. Théo ne racontait rien, il se contentait d'écouter. Enfin... c'est ce que les autres croyaient, mais en vérité, Théo essayait de se concentrer sur une force maléfique qu'il avait perçu... un nouveau danger ? Pas vraiment... Une force venue tout droit des enfers... Un demi-diable ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait que supposer encore et encore pour le moment, il n'aurait la réponse à ses questions que quand le danger apparaîtrait devant lui.

Loin d'ici, quatre personnes chevauchaient sous une tempête de neige, l'une de ces personne avait l'air en piteux état . Le groupe était composé de 3 hommes et d'une femme. Le premier jeune homme était sur un cheval d'une blancheur éclatante, presque divine, il avait de long cheveux blanc attaché en une tresse faite négligemment qu'il portait sur le côté. Ses yeux était d'une couleur inhumaine, ils étaient or. Juste derrière, se trouvait l'homme blessé, il était à la limite de l'inconscience. Il était brun tirant sur le noir, une coupe courte, ses yeux variait entre le rouge orangé et le marron, et pour finir, son corps entier était parcouru de veinules noir affreuses. Galopant à côté, un cheval d'un noir ténébreux sur lequel ont pouvait voir des émanations d'ombre sortir, se tenait deux personnes . Une naine et un autre jeune homme. La naine avait le teint assez clair et des cheveux brun , long, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux était vert pomme, mais dans les miroirs de son âme (j'adore placé ce truc quelque part...), on pouvait voir la colère, le tourment et la tristesse. Ses mains étaient étranges, elles étaient mécaniques. Celui qui tenait les rênes avait des yeux d'un rouge sanglant et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, tel la robe du cheval qu'il montait. Ces quatre personnes se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers Icaria...

Nos aventuriers eux étaient toujours en pleine discussion... Ils rigolaient en se remémorant bon nombre de choses qu'ils avaient raté lors de leurs nombreuses péripéties. Soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit violemment, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes entra suivit de ses compagnons. Il s'écria : « Gardes ! De l'aide ! Amenez les soigneurs ! » La naine posa le corps du blessé sur le divan grâce à l'aide de la troisième personne. De nombreux gardes et majordomes arrivèrent avec des médecins.

Nos aventuriers sortirent de table précipitamment pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quel ne fut pas leurs surprise lorsqu'ils virent le blessé couvert de ces veinules noirs qu'ils ont eu l'habitude de voir et soigner. Théo s'approcha du jeune homme en bousculant les multiples médecins attroupés autour de la victime. Il lança un fier « Poussez-vous ! Je suis paladin ! » il commença par soigner les multiples plaies. Il laissa ensuite Bob appliquer le reste d'onguent qui lui restait. Les veinules disparurent les unes après les autres. Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement et on pouvait voir que ses yeux avaient reprit leurs teinte normal. L'homme aux cheveux noir s'approcha d'eux

 **Merci infiniment aventuriers, je suis Léon Julianos, l'intendant. Mes amis et moi vous sommes reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé l'un des notre.**

 **Ceci est parfaitement normal, intendant.** répondit Bob. **Nous connaissons la cause de ses blessures. Nous n'allons pas garder notre savoir pour nous.**

 **Mais nous somme là pour autre chose que soigner vos amis.** Finit Théo.

 **Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, mais cela peut attendre demain... Voudriez vous que je vous présente mes collègues ici présent ?** Leur demanda Léon.

 **Pourquoi pas, après tout, il est vrai que la raison de notre venue peut attendre en effet.** Répondit Bob avant Théo pour ne pas le laisser parler.

O **n peut se présenter seul, nan ?** Sortit la naine. **Je suis Helena Von Krayn** !

 **Helena ?! Mais... Que fais tu ici ?** Demanda Grunlek, interloqué.

J **e voyage moi aussi Grun !**

 **Mais tu étais censée devenir la prochaine reine**

 **Censée... N'oublie pas qu'avec père, rien n'est censée...**

 **Et moi, je suis Ezio...** Commença doucement l'homme aux yeux d'or. **La** **personne que vous avez sauvé se nomme...**

Mais il ne pût finir sa phrase.

 **C'est bon... Je peux me présenter... Je suis Krayn Octavio Balt Lennon.** Finit le blessé.

 **Le...Lennon ?** Demanda Bob à demi-voix.

 **Oui pourquoi ? Un problème ? Oh, je vois, tu viens de comprendre que** **mon père était Enoch Lucifer Lennon ?** (Ce nom vient de la fic de Myfanwi « Royaume en Perdition » si vous connaissez pas, go aller la lire!)

 **Non, le problème c'est que lui il s'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé** **Lennon.** Sortit Théo avec simplicité.

 **Oh... Mais on a pas la même mère je crois... Non ?**

 **Ma mère s'appelle** **Maria Lennon... Et toi ?**

 **La mienne se nomme, ou plutôt ce nommait, Leya D'Ammarilla, c'était** **une muse de la lumière.**

 **Même les muses deviennent hérétique. Si j'étais toi je démissionnerais** **Théo !** Dit Shin.

Alors que les discussion et questions fusèrent entre les deux groupes d'aventuriers, Balt* s'évanouit sans aucune raison apparente...

* * *

*Balt est l'un des surnom de Krayn Ocravio Balt Lennon, d'autre surnom seront utilisé dans cette fic tel que « Krayn » ou « Kob » Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me commenter. Oh et ne vous habituez pas a un rythme précis car j'écris mes chapitres quand l'inspi me vient et donc je n'arrive pas vraiment à tenir de délais. J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop court. Je sais que souvent quand j'écris des OS ou des fic, on me râle dessus car c'est trop cours. Bref ! J'arrête de me plaindre ! Des bisous ! Clochann


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Hello ! Je suis de retour après un bon moment d'absence, je m'excuse T_T Mais j'avais énormément de mal à écrire, d'ailleurs ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment comme je le voulais, mais c'est pas grave :) Voila Voila, des bisous, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _des bisous_

* * *

 _Nos aventuriers sont arrivés à leur destination. Plus tard ils ont fait la connaissance de l'intendant, Léon Julianos, enfant des ombres. Ce dernier est rentré accompagné de 3 personnes : Helena Von Krayn, une naine qui serait la sœur de Grunlek, Krayn Octavio Balt Lennon, un demi-diable qui se trouve être le demi-frère de Bob et pour finir Ezio, dont on ne sait absolument rien... Dans le dernier chapitre, Balt était infesté de multiple veinules noirs bien connues des aventuriers pour être due au poison d'une araignée géante. Théo et Bob ont soigné Balt comme ils pouvaient. Mais ce dernier s'évanouit malgré les soins prodigués par nos héros._

Balt souffrait, on pouvait le voir sur son visage. Il était secoué de spasmes plus violent les uns que les autres. Intérieurement c'était la guerre en lui. Son démon essayait encore et encore de forcer sa prison mental pour prendre le contrôle. Lui il essayait tant bien que mal de le contenir, mais cela devint impossible lorsque le démon libéra sa rage. Il brisa toute les barrières mentales les unes après les autres tel de simples brindilles sans défense. Et il prit le contrôle...

A l'extérieur on pouvait voir des écailles rouges recouvrir le corps de notre jeune Kob. Lentement, mais sûrement... Bob et ses trois comparses comprirent ce qui ce passait.

 **Il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne se transforme ! De plus c'est une hérésie !** Lança Théo en sortant son épée.

 **Hey ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'en suis une moi aussi ?!** Lui dit Bob, vexé

 **Voyons cher paladin, vous criez à l'hérésie mais dois-je vous rappeler que dans votre groupe vous possédez un demi-diable vous aussi ? Qui plus est du même père que notre demi-diable en train d'agoniser. Alors au lieu de crier à tout va, regardez vous en premier messire Silverberg.** Lui dit doucement et sans aucune pointe d'énervement le mystérieux Ezio. Personne ne saura si se sont les mots d'Ezio ou son regard qui clouèrent la bouche de notre paladin.

 **Ezio, tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose avec tes pouvoirs non ?** Demanda Léon

 **Je vais voir se que je peux faire Léon... Tu sais, ici la Lumière est beaucoup moins forte...** Répondit Ezio

 **S'il te plais Ezio... Fais ton possible...** Sortit la petite Helena, on pouvait apercevoir de la tristesse dans sa voix.

 **Je te le promet.** Après ses derniers mots, Ezio s'approcha du corps souffrant de Balt et y apposa ses mains dessus. Une immense lumière douce et chaude s'y échappa. Ezio commença à réciter des psaumes anciens dans une langue totalement étrangèrent. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait avec fureur. Mais la lumière continuait d'emplir la pièce. Le visage d'Ezio était un amas de concentration. Un éclair vint frapper la terre puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Les écailles de Balt commençaient à se rétracter, les spasmes à s'arrêter. Tout redevenait normal.

Puis la lumière d'Ezio s'amenuisa contre sa volonté et les écailles repoussèrent, les cornes sortirent, les yeux prirent une teinte rouge orange et sa pupille était semblable à celle d'un félin, des griffes prirent la place de ses ongle et ses canines ont poussés tel celle d'un furieux dragon. On pouvait voir notre pauvre Ezio en nage mais il ne recula pas et il continua ce qu'il avait commençait toujours en récitant ses psaumes.

La lumière décupla en une seconde. Son intensité était à la limite de son paroxysme tellement sa puissance était grande !

Même Théo, lui qui côtoie la lumière tout les jours, n'en a jamais vu de semblable. Le corps de Balt fut éliminé de tout se qui était écailles, griffes et autre diablerie. Notre mystérieux Ezio put arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour enfin se reposer...

 **Oh putain... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé … ?** Demanda un Balt tout désœuvré.

 **T'as faillit te transformer en démon et par la même occasion tous nous tuer mais Ezio a réussi à calmer ton démon.** Lui répondit Léon

 **Woah... Euh... Merci Ezio...**

 **De rien... C'est normal...**

 **Mais, qu'est-ce que tu es ?!** Demanda Théo. **Comment peut tu utiliser la lumière aussi bien et connaître ces psaumes ?!**

Ezio esquissa un léger sourire avant de regarder Shin.

 **Je possède la même nature que lui, mais mon élément est autre. Je suis un demi-élémentaire de Lumière. Je suis une sorte de réincarnation de votre dieu. Paladin.**

 **C'est assez rare d'en voir dans la nature... Les demi-élémentaires de lumière ont très souvent fini dans des églises.** Commença Bob

 **Nous savons bien les risques que nous encourons en le gardant dans notre groupe. Mais nous le considérons comme un ami. Et nous ne le laisserons pas entre de mauvaise main !** Annonça Helena avec force

 **Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me protégiez. J'y suis bien arrivé avant. Bref, faites ce que vous avez à faire et retournez à vos aventures.** Dit sèchement Ezio

 **Vous osez nous virez comme ça ?** Demanda Grunlek légèrement indigné

 **Il ne vous vire pas... Il vous prévient... Car bientôt... Il y aura une … tempête de neige...** Dit Balt.

 **Je vois... Donc... Euh... Merci de nous virez... ?** Sortit Shin.

 **Mais on vous vire pas ! Roh ! Mais laissez tomber!** Gueula Helena.

 **Elle est violente ta sœur, dis donc...** Chuchota Bob à l'oreille du nain.

 **Une vraie naine...** répondit Grunlek avec un petit sourire fière en regardant sa sœur.

La soirée se finit sur le repas que les 4 premiers aventuriers ont commencés avant tout ce bazar. Tout le monde parlaient, les discutions ne s'arrêtaient pas. Puis quand vinrent les douze coups de minuits, ils prirent tous le chemin de leurs chambres respectives.

Balt n'arrivait pas à dormir, il virait et tournevirait. Quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir, comme si on essayer de rentrer en contact avec lui... Qui à cette heure si pourrait appeler ? Et surtout, qui possède le pouvoir d'entrer en communication avec lui ? Peut-être devrait-il acceptait ? Non... Mauvaise idée il ne sait pas qui c'est... Dans la chambre d'à côté, Bob ne dormait pas non plus. Ce malheureux avait le même problème que son demi-frère. Habituellement c'est lui qui appel, mais là, il ne savait pas si il fallait qu'il décroche ou pas... Dans le doute il préféra ignorer … Mais comment ignorait une voix constante dans votre tête. Surtout que la plus part des choses qu'elle dit son incompréhensible !

Dehors, une ombre arpente cette petite ville qu'est Icaria. Cette ombre appartenais à une femme très bien vêtue. Elle était habillé d'une tunique rouge, d'un collant et de bottes noirs. Elle portait une sorte de grosse cape en fourrure noir. Sa ceinture, en cuire de la même couleur que ses bottes, servait à porter deux étranges instruments... Des revolver. Dans le Cratère, les pistoleros sont rare. Il faut dire que ces armes de mort ont une fabrication et une utilisation assez complexe. Passons à son magnifique visage, nous repasserons sur ses armes plus tard... Ses yeux étaient rouge orange, on avait l'impression que des flammes y dansaient. Ses pupilles reptiliennes prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas vraiment humaine. Elle rentra dans une taverne du village. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, tout le monde l'applaudit comme si elle était une reine. Elle monta sur scène, prit un luth et chanta... Ses paroles envoûtaient hommes et femmes, tous étaient comme hypnotisés, comme si ils étaient prit par un puissant sortilège. Les paroles continuaient de s'échapper des magnifiques lèvres rosées de cette chanteuse ensorcelante.

L'allégresse et l'ivresse embrumaient tellement l'esprit des gens qu'ils ne virent pas cette belle créature sortir ses pistolets. Ils étaient absolument splendide, de vrais armes de mort... Ils étaient d'un métaux rouge qu'on ne trouve que dans les profondeurs du Cratère, vers les enfers. De plus il y avait quelque filée d'or en relief faisant des torsades entre eux. Le manche était simple, de la même couleur que le reste. Il y avait juste une petite différence … Un sorte de liquide bleu-vert fluorescent qui part du bas de la crosse et qui remonte vers la gâchette en or massif. Le liquide avait l'air d'être infini, il passait à l'intérieur de la gâchette pour ressortir par le bas de la crosse et ainsi de suite.

Avec ses deux pistolets elle tira sur la foule en délire devant sa chanson. Les gens ne se rendaient pas compte que des personnes mourraient sous leurs yeux, jusqu'à ce que leur tour viennent...

Au petit matin, on retrouva dans l'auberge des tas de cadavres, vidés de leur sang.

Tous nos aventuriers dormaient tranquillement. Sauf Grunlek et Helena, ils étaient dans le jardin, en train de discuter...

 **T'as bien changé Helena …** Commença Grunlek

 **Ouais, toi aussi. T'as un bras déjà**

 **Et toi des mains.**

 **Ouaip... C'est fou ce que l'on nous cache quand on est jeunes …**

 **Quoi donc ?**

 **Tu sais, toute les inventions de notre peuple, qu'elles soit autorisées ou interdites. Je n'aime pas ça...**

 **Pourquoi donc ?**

 **Eh bien nous aurions pus avoir nos membres dès notre plus jeune age ! Mais non ! au lieu de ça on nous a laissé souffrir !**

 **C'est pour qu'on les trouve nous même tu sais. C'est pour que l'on apprennent à ne pas se reposer sur les inventions des autres, pour en trouver d'autre, évoluer.**

 **C'est un peu comme toi avec tes ragoûts en fait ?**

 **Oui, c'est ça...** Un léger sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de notre nain au bras métallique. Il attira sa sœur contre lui avec ce même bras...


End file.
